kuuimpactfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoon Chronicles: Origin of Evil
Dragoon Chronicles: Origin of Evil is a let's play series by KuuImpact spanning from 2009 to 2011. It was the very first RPG Maker game on Kuu's channel and was overall the third game he ever let's played. It's also the fourth longest series Kuu did, with almost 80 episodes in total. Dragoon Chronicles serves as one of the most significant series in KuuImpact's history; it's arguably the one which boosted him into popularity in the early days of let's playing. History Dragoon Chronicles: Origin of Evil is an infamous RPG Maker game circulated around many old RPG Maker communities. Kuu's series was the one that popularized the game, and many (now mostly lost) let's plays of it sprung up soon afterwards, including one by former Kuu's Krew member, jdogkidd. The reason for its popularity and infamy was due to its poorly-written characters, absurd story, laughable dialog, and bafflingly confusing plot holes. Even Kuu made the game into somewhat of a running gag on his channel, especially in regards to the protagonist, Ataki. Ataki has been references across dozens of his series, commonly in many 2009-2011 era videos. Despite Kuu constantly making fun of him, Ataki is one of the only RPG Maker characters to appear in his 2013 YouTube banner, alongside the protagonists to Rakenzarn Tales and Septerra Core Dream About the Past. While Kuu usually gave support to many often-ridiculed RPG Maker games, this game is an exception, as Kuu made clear early on that the game was awful. Despite all this notoriety, Dragoon Chronicles was lost for almost a decade, as the two known download links expired sometime after Kuu's series. That is, until 2019, after Kuu sent a working link to this wiki's creator. Despite being of such poor quality, the developmental history of the game is complicated. Development began in 2008, by an anonymous Japanese man/woman who went by Arashi. They only developed the first few chapters of the game until a group called AnonRedTeam took over from where he/she left off. This group of 4 people began translating the game and uploaded a demo in 2009 which Kuu managed to get a hold of. After his let's play helped the game get popular, Kuu became a beta tester for the full game, which would eventually be released the next year. The series is one of Kuu's most popular long-running RPG Maker let's plays, and remains a fan favorite to this very day. The story follows Ataki, a young adult who hears voices in his head from supposed deities. Dragoon Chronicles begins with a cutscene of Ataki—alongside his two friends, Kairu and Shinza—investigating strange mysteries happening in his kingdom. They confront the king who is suddenly evil; after a failed battle, Ataki is cast out while his friends are captured by the king's soldiers. Ataki is assumed to have died, but unbeknownst to everyone, the gods have chosen Ataki as the savior of the world. Despite this abrupt cutscene which sets up the rest of the game, there's is a lot more backstory in the readme file. It reveals Ataki's backstory and also that he's been hearing voicing in his head since he was a child. Shortly before the start of the game, Ataki starts a rebel training camp for children. This is where he meets Kairu and Shinza. When the king goes mad, Ataki and his new friends set out to question him. Soon, however, they discover a threat even more grim than the king, and focus on defeating a demon named Onigokanei. Trivia *In 2013, Kuu live streamed a let's play of the game on Twitch, which remains one of the few surviving Kuu live streams. Kuu previously live streamed himself getting the best ending in November of 2010, though this stream is now lost. *There were two conceived sequels for the game, the first of which Kuu had planned on let's playing. **The first of these was titled Dragoon Chronicles: An Option In Faith, which was abandoned soon after development started. Kuu played the pre-alpha and there was also a planned KuuImpact secret boss, which would have served as a tribute to him. ***In 2019, Kuu revealed some major plot details about this sequel. Instead of Ataki, it starred a Dragoon named Alex. Out of all the original characters, only Kairu appeared (though a character meant to be Onigokanei's son was slated to appear). It was never finished due to AnonRedTeam disbanding. **The third game, in a planned trilogy, never made it past the idea stage, but was preemptively titled Dragoon Chronicles: A Dream For Sanctuary. **In 2015, Kuu had heard rumors that a remake of the first game was in the making, titled Dragoon Chronicles: Rebirth. As of 2019, there's no information online to back this up. **A sequel, unaffiliated with AnonRedTeam, has started development in 2019, with a slated release date of 2020. *There's an old Urban Dictionary article for the game, presumably posted by AnonRedTeam, which mentions Kuu. *There also exists an old Dragoon Chronicles Wiki which houses a KuuImpact page, though the site has been abandoned for years. *Kuu knew two members of AnonRedTeam from when he was in grade school, which is presumably the reason he found the game in the first place. Category:Series Category:Series of 2009 Category:Series of 2010 Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of multiple years Category:RPG